Sadness and Pain
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: When I woke up, the moon made me ugly. It only told me that I was the spirit of tears, and that my name was Lola Thorn. I knew what my name meant. Sad Pain. I looked at myself in the water that had claimed my life, and saw the monstrous face staring back at me. I was a giant rabbit that brought pain and sorrow to others. Rated T for possible swearing
1. Chapter 1

**This is only second fic, and I don't think many people like my first. I love ROTG! I love bunnymunn. soooooooo furrrryy~~ Yeah, This is my first ROTG fic, so please REVIEW! I need it sooo much and lets add a extra please! Disclaimer! do not own ROTG!(I wish) I only own my imagination and Lola Thorn. If I made a similar story to someone, I didn't steal any ideas, I heard Great Minds think alike. **

When I woke up, the moon made me ugly. It only told me that I was the spirit of tears, and that my name was Lola Thorn. I knew what my name meant. Sad Pain. I looked at myself in the water that had claimed my life, and saw the monstrous face staring back at me. I was a giant rabbit that brought pain and sorrow to others.

**Nearly 400 years~~~~**

Peering through my hoodie, I looked down at the crying children at their father's funeral. I felt their sorrow, and wanted to weep with them but that is why I didn't. I have been to many funerals, more than I can keep track of. I looked at myself, and wondered why did the moon choose me? My ears twitched at a noise, but it only made me wince.

I jumped down from my home, a weeping willow, and crossed over and looked at the man who was dead. His face was peaceful, and was glowing with happiness. He was happy that he was free from death, and was also sad to leave his children. I tapped his head with a gloved paw, and sent him on his way, tears of happiness flowing from his face. I felt my mouth curve into a smile behind a scarf.

I haven't told you yet, but I am pretty sure you figured it out. I was wrapped from head to toe in clothes. If the spirits saw me, then they would be afraid of me. When they are afraid of me, they cry with tears of terror. I do not like to see the tears of unhappiness, they tend to make me feel bad all over.

Something tugged my jacket, and I saw the little girl.

"Please don't take my daddy away." Sobbed the little girl. "Please Mister Grimm Reaper."

I looked down at the girl with soft eyes, and said " If you don't let your dad leave, then he will be very unhappy. His time was up and now he waits for you to join him when your time comes." I whispered.

The tears stopped flowing from the girls eyes and looked up with hope in her eyes. Pain stabbed my heart from her innocence. "Really? Daddy is waiting?"

I nodded and the girl smiled and turned to tell her mother.

"Well, thats nice there." Said a whispery voice behind.

"Hello Grimm." I said turning around and looked at the cloaked figure. "How's it been? I haven't seen you since 2001?"

"9/11. It was a wonderful day." Grimm said in his haughty voice. I shuddered at the day where thousands died, and millions cried.

"What are you doing here?" I said waving around the graveyard.

"Well, it is a graveyard, it serves the dead. I was coming for the poor soul that died, but you set him free already." Grimm waved a hand over the corpse.

"Yeah, I tend to do that a lot." I said while rolling my eyes.

"You should do your own job, but I do not care if you interfere with mine." Grimm said.

I almost shuddered at the thought at the constant job. "How do you do it?"

"What?" Replied death.

"Working all the time without any breaks." I said, looking at the crowd.

"Every year is a Vacation, all spirits are to go to it. I suppose that you never came to it?" Said Grimm.

"Really?" My ears tried to perk up, but they tugged at the restraint of rope. I winced in pain, after centuries of tieing my ears they still hurt. "Theres a vacation?"

"All spirits have to go. I guess MiM never punished you because you never knew it." guessed Grimm. "Well, I can tell you that it is two weeks long and starts on Sunday. If you want, I could take you with me."

"Thats so cool! Sure!" I pumped my leather fisted hand in the air. It was Thursday, so I would have two days to prepare. I turned and looked at Grimm and asked," Wait, how many spirits are there?"

"Well, there are over a fifty, but not an exact number. How many spirits have you met?"

"Two, you and Sandman." I said in my hot clothes. An itch had found its place behind my right ear.

"Well, if you do come, then I could persuade you to ditch your clothes. Then I could solve one of the great mysteries of life. What do you look like?" Grimm leaned forward, to try to look into my hood. I pushed him away and turned away.

"There is a reason that I wear this much."

"I need to leave, my job calls me. I shall see you on Sunday." And with that, Grimm drifted away, like smoke.

**Meanwhile~~**

Aster was pulling his whiskers out. He hated the vacations, and the fact that this one landed a week after Easter was over didn't help. He just wanted to be alone, and have some peace and quiet. He would be the target of three trickster spirits. Howl Scare, Jack Frost, and April Showers. Halloween, April Fools, and Winter. His least favorite things together.

A snowball thudded against Asters head. "Jack!" He roared. Laughter came from a tree.

Aster sprinted towards the Winter sprite and almost had him when the wind picked him up far above the trees. Laughter reached the Pooka's ears and he was angry.

"Jack, wait until I get my hands on you!" Yelled Aster. "You won't be able to feel your toes by the time I'm done with you!"

There was going to be many more threats but a light silenced the bunny. The northern lights flowed across the skies and the Pooka dropped from the trees onto the snowy ground. He thumped his foot on the ground as the Winter spirit flew off to the North pole.

Aster jumped into the tunnel and ran the same direction as Jack did. It only took a few minutes and Aster jumped into the globe room.

"Yo Kangaroo, what took so long?" Asked Jack from the corner of the room. Aster was about to say a snide remark when Sandy flew into the room.

Tooth was already there and so was North.

"What's the problem, mate." Aster asked North, sending Jack a glare.

"On Sunday is our vacation, and ve have yet to tell the other spirits about Jacks new guardianship." boomed North.

"Vacation?" Jacks head perked up. "What's that?"

Aster groaned inside. Here it goes.

"Thats Right" Said Tooth,"Every year we get two weeks off of our job. Its full of fun and joy to not do anything. All the other spirits have to go, because I have to check on their teeth."

"Thats not the reason. Its really because MiM didn't want us to collapse during the year, so we all have to go." Said Aster.

"Spoil sport." Said Tooth," Anyway. It is very nice to go socialize with the others."

Bunny groaned again. Then with a tinkle of a bell, Sandy got their attention. Hope sprung inside of Aster, hoping that he could go. The the dreamsand made a pair of sunglasses and Sandy put them on his face and smile. All hope that Aster could go home and relax disappeared. This was going to be a long evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I totally disclaim ROTG. I love it, yes, but I truly wish it to be mine, but I can only own my Characters! Stay away from Lola! *hiss* Please R&R. I really need advice on this story and I love Pookas, a double bonus. PleasePleasePleasePleasePlea sePlease!**

**I really don't want any fires, so don't send me any Flames. Smoky said not to, and I follow the bear. Yay! Heres the next chapter!**

*****************************Two Days later.***********************************

I woke up to a rather rude awakening. Grimm was next to me in my weeping willow, and had his hand up to my hood, trying to pull it down. I had taken measures to this and there was a metal spring inside my hoodie to keep it up in the toughest wind. I smacked his hand away with gloved paw and sat up.

"This is early, why so early?" I growled.

"This is about an hour before the cruise ship leaves, so we wouldn't be too late." Said Grimm.

"Ship?" My eyes widened."I am not going on a ship!" I said to Death.

"You have to, its very important." Grimm and he took my gloved paw and soon I was flying with him. I screamed then bit it back when I noticed Grimm laughing. We rode the wind, all the way to Portland, Oregon. It was scary at first then I grew to enjoy to wind in my somewhat covered face. We landed behind a building in a alley way, and Grimm turned and smirked,"So, you're a girl. I don't think that a boy could scream that high." I rolled my eyes, knowing that he couldn't see them.

"And you're a guy, cuz I don't think that a girl could be that stupid to take someone from their home that early." I shot back to Grimm.

"Ooh, good one." said Grimm.

"Why are we behind this building?" I asked, cocking my head to the left.

"Because I wanted to walk to the meeting place." Shrugged Grimm.

"Um? Okay." I said hesitantly. Grimm began to walk to the right of the alleyway, and I followed. It was a quiet walk to the harbor, I mostly looked around me in awe. I never really moved beyond the western states. When the salty scent hit my nose behind my scarf, I sniffed it in wonder. I was deathly afraid of water, so I never really been near the sea. In fact, I never really left my graveyard.

It was several more minutes before we saw the huge boat docked at the harbor,"Is that the-"

"Yes. Thats is the boat we are to get on." Interrupted Grimm. " I am surprised that is the boat that they are using this year."

"What boat is it?" I said, regretting it the moment it left my mouth.

"It is rather famous. It was called the Titanic, once now its is called Revived." Said Grimm, almost like it didn't matter.

"Wha-what! I am so not going on this vacations. See you next year." I turned around to sprint, but Grimm took my sweater in his hands and it stopped me.

"All Spirits are required to go. I wish not to go, but I have to. It is much better to have another mourning spirit on board as well."

"It is more like a sick spirit then a mourning one." I grumbled.

"It is not going to wait for us much longer. We need to get on now." Said Grimm.

"Wait how late are we?"

"About 5 minutes, but it is very impatience." And with that, Grimm flew us over to the side of the ship and a bellhop asked our names.

"Grimm Reaper and Lola Thorn." Grimm gestured to me.

"Hmm, yes a newbie that showed up on our list late last Thursday." Said the bellhop and checked his clip board. "You are the last ones. Everybody is here, please come inside." The bellhop gestured us to follow and we complied.

I heard it before it happened. I sloosh of water and I saw the bucket fall from the doorway. I grabbed Grimms waist and tugged him back and a bucket of ice water hit where Grimm was.

I felt heat rise in my face as I saw what position I was in. I was holding Grimm up, like a child and I set him back down. Thank goodness we were alone in the hallway, then laughter filled the air. Two teenagers were laughing their heads off, pointing at us.

One was colored in all sorts of hues of blue while the other one was wearing black and orange dress.

"Howl, Apirl!" Yelled Grimm. " You dare prank me! I will prank you in the darkness!" He shook his fist at the two, now scrambling figures. He turned next to me and said" Thanks for the, um, save."

There was an awkward moment of silence then the bellhop coughed. I had forgotten him and then he led us to a huge room filled with all sorts of people. Grimm took my gloved paw and led me to a pair of seats in the back of the room, a couple away from a shadowy man. Grimm nodded his hello at the shadowy man, and he just ignored him.

"Who was that?" I asked Grimm.

"Pitch Black. He is the boogyman. You would want to stay far away from him, because some of the other people here would think that you are his new ally." Whispered Grimm.

"Who are those other people?" I whispered back.

Grimm was about to answer my question when big arms wrapped around him.

"Grimm! My dear friend." Said a big man with a russian accent. "It is nice to see you old buddy."

"Ooh! Grimm let me see your sparkling teeth again!" said another voice, this time female. I looked around to see where it was coming from and my gaze landed on a Bird.

"Gah!" Grimm said with the birds fingers in his mouth.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth now" Said the Russian man.

"Oh, I only see them once and awhile, but they are so straight." Complained the bird.

"It is nice to see you too." Said Grimm, his cloak a bit wrinkled. " May I introduce my friend, Lola Thorn? She is new."

The two turned their attention towards me and a hug was administered to me by the man in the red suit.

The bird flew up to my face and her purple eyes asked," Oh! Can I see your teeth?"

"No, I don't like people seeing me. At all." I said to the bird.

"Lola this is North, and Tooth. They are guardians. They help protect the children from bad things." North beamed at me then moved on to the next set of victims for his hugs.

"Are they always like that?" I asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sighed Grimm.

We sat down in our seats and soon it began. A tall blonde took to the stage and soon was talking.

"Welcome everyone! To the 513 annual vacation. We would like to congratulate two new spirits to join us in this vacation. Welcome, Jack Frost." A boy stood up, he had a staff in one hand, and was grinning. "And welcome Lola Thorn." Grimm pushed me out of my seat and every eye turned to look at me. I felt heat rise in my face, even though nobody could see any of my skin.

"Jack Frost is a winter spirit, he enjoys making it snow and pranks. He helps Mother Nature and loves snowball fights. He was also chosen and joined the Guardians." Several people in the crowd gasped and started talking.

"Lola Thorn is the only spirit of Tears. She enjoys making little kids happy, and loves her home in her Weeping Willow tree in a Graveyard. She helps Grimm Reaper and loves to hide from the world. She has been around over 400 years and has only met Grimm and Sandman. She would like to know more people."

The blonde looked at her in curiosity. "And her greatest fear are Children." By this time many spirits were looking at me weirdly and I sat down, much to the greatest annoyance to Grimm.

" And here we welcome the guardians," A group of Spirits stood up. She recognized North, Tooth, Jack, and Sandy. But what she didn't expect to see was another giant rabbit in the room besides her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Some of those who read this, probably think that I a CRAZY~~~ person. But I am a author... It does make sense. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAA ~~ Thanks people! Thanks 0Book0Worm0 for the review! I will comply to your wish and write another chapter. I am up for Ideas and I will try to get them in my book. Here is my new chapter! **

_OhpleaseOhpleaseOhplease, let that no what I think it is._ I thought to myself. I stared at the large rabbit. He had grayish blue fur and markings across his whole body. I was oblivious to the other people around, my attention on the furry thing that was just like me. Then the noise came back to my ears. Everybody was clapping at something that the blonde had said.

I pointed at the rabbit and asked Grimm,"Who, or what is that?"

"Hm? That E. Aster Bunnymund, he works for the holiday Easter." Said Grimm," He is a Pooka, the last of his kind." I winced," I remember the day were his race was massacred. Aster was only spared because he was running eggs. It was funny how his race was destroyed on Easter." Explained Grimm.

"Oh," I said with sympathy. I felt terrible, here he was, thinking he was the last of his kind, and here I was. Another Pooka, a female to boot. I could save his species but I couldn't. I shook my head at myself.

Then the blonde announced another thing, and the clapping started up again. I was staring at the Pooka, and I loved the way how his ears twitched, his chest moved out and in as he breathed. I was amazed at the fact that he didn't hide, he didn't even had much clothes on.

His ears twitched in my direction and then our eyes met. Green eyes, they made him look even more majestic.

I felt heat rising up my face, as we looked at each other. I was suddenly self conscious. I broke eye contact and looked at the blonde at the stage. I felt his eyes look at me for a few more minutes, then he looked away.

After a few more seconds later the opening ceremony finished, and everybody was released to do there own thing. Many of the people around us stood up and began to talk with each other or go over to the bar. I momentarily sat there and Grimm used this chance to go to the bar, leaving me. After all I was 416 years old, I should be able to handle myself. Within a couple of minutes later, a girl came over to talk to me.

"Hi!" She said in a peppy voice." I am Cupid." I took her hand in a gloved paw, and shook her hand. "Why are you covered up?" she asked me.

"I have certain problems with children if I don't." I said to Cupid.

"Well, there is no children here. You can take it all off." Said Cupid with a smile. She reached her hand out to her hand, reaching for my hood. I slapped her hand away.

"There is a reason I hide, even here." I said again.

Just then the girl who was wearing the clothes with orange black stripes flew in. She was carrying water balloons and began to chuck them at random people. I was one of those unfortunate people. I was soaking wet, and soon the air filled with the sound of angry people.

I could smell the air around me start to smell like wet fur. I practically ran over to the nearest bellhop and asked him,"Can I go to my room now?" He nodded and led me through a series of passageways and stopped at a doorway.

"You are lucky, you have rooms near the Guardians. They are only a few doors near you." Said the bellhop. I groaned inwardly. He handed me a key, and I went into my room. It was like a normal hotel room, with two beds, a small kitchen and a bathroom. It seems that they upgraded the interior of the old ship. I stripped out of my clothes in the bathroom and took everything off, everything.

I peered at my reflection. I had a pale green hinted at my fur and also strange marks on my body, very similar to the ones on Aster. In fact I would say they would be identical. I was still wet, and my ears had lines were the rope tied them down.

I hopped in the shower (pun intended) and turned on the hot water, and took a long bath. I sank into bubbles and sighed, the last time I had a bath, I was a human. Over 400 years ago, and I had missed it. It was over two hours in the bath before I got out. I felt naked without my clothes and I missed them. I slipped on my dirty clothes and I winced at the idea of tying my ears down so I left them alone. I put on the rest of the clothes on though.

I flopped onto the bed and it felt like heaven, over 400 years without a bed took its toll. I soon fell asleep.

**A little beforehand ^_^**

Aster ducked from the barrage of water balloons from Howl. The Halloween spirit took shots at everybody, but most were mainly aimed at him. Then she left, leaving several soaked spirits. Aster was lucky and didn't get hit. He perked up his ears, looking for the clothed spirit. What was her name? Ah, yes Lola. He was interested in the new spirit that kept looking at him during the opening ceremony. Aster felt something was wrong with the spirit, maybe because of her weird gait? Or was it that you couldn't see any part of her skin. Looking around he noticed that there was no sign of her. Cupid was talking with her before, and looking at the love spirit, he noticed her wringing her shirt trying to shake off the drops.

"Hey sheila, where did Lola go?" Asked Aster.

"I saw her get hit by a water balloon and then she snuck out. She may have gone to her room." Said the perky spirit.

"Huh, well I'll talk to her later then." Said Aster. The love spirit walked off to go talk to another person.

A scent caught Asters nose, as he was walking to a bellhop. His ears perked up as he sniffed the air. Wet fur? Nobody else had fur except the Animal spirit, and thats only when she is a deer, and Aster could see her from there. She wasn't even wet.

Smelling the air again, he would say it was from a -, no. There were no more pookas besides him, North made sure to look for other survivors after the fall, but none could be found. Aster shook his head he must be fantasizing this smell. He would have known if there was a pooka in the room, let alone the ship. Aster hopped towards the bellhop and asked for his room number.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX This is a line aint it very purrty? XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fear shot through me. I woke up, gasping for breath. It took a moment, but I felt tears being shed very close. Who would be crying? I hopped out of my bed, fixed my hood, and scarf and exited the room. The sadness in the tears was growing, soon it was unbearable to stand up. I knelt over in pain, the sorrow was too great. I put my hands on the floor and ran towards the source. Within a minute I had crossed half the ship on my hands and feet, still in my shoes. I stopped and went back a pace, the door was slightly opened and I entered.

The kid, Jack Frost was on the ground. Shadows were surrounding the boy and the floor was covered in ice. Jack was on the ground crying in pain and his staff was over in the corner broken. A fight had happened here and it was obvious that Jack had lost.

Jack had looked up as I came in, and fear spread across his face.

"St-stay away from me." He stuttered as I came over.

"Your fear, your tears hurt. I can stand you being in so much pain." I said softly embracing him. He stiffened, and soon he relented and cried his heart out in my sweater.

"tell me, why are you so sad and in such pain?" I asked the spirit.

"M-my sister, she gave me that staff for my 17th birthday, before I died. Now it is broken, I feel broken. It was broken once before, but I fixed it. Now it won't fix. Its gone, forever." Jack bawled.

I reached out a gloved hand and picked up the staff, the power that came from it surprised me. I felt his sorrow and then, I said to the spirit,"I can fix it. Your tears and pain gave lots of excess power and I can fix it." Jack looked up and I could see his eyes filled with hope. I used that as permission and my energy took form in my hands. I healed the staff, making it whole. I placed it in his hands and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Jack. "I told you my biggest secret, tell me yours." The demand surprised me. Turning towards the spirit, I saw nervous fear in his eyes.

I walked over and knelt in front of him. "I will if you keep it a secret as long as you live, take it to your grave." The boy nodded, now curiosity in his eyes. I took a deep breath and slipped off the scarf off first. He couldn't see my face very well, so his hand took my hood and slipped it off, my ears perking up at the cold feeling. The widening of Jacks eyes told me that he saw me, as clear as day.

**BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I am an evil author and leave off here. I want to see you squirm! Ha! never mind ! I always have a backup chapter and if I get more reviews then I will update faster~~ Yay! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres new chapter... lets see what happens... even I don't know. **

"A pooka?" said Jack, his eyes widening with astonishment. "Oh, my god." I smacked him.

"Don't swear, or take his name in vain. Unless its for a good reason." I scolded Jack.

"Wait until I tell Kangaroo! His face would be priceless!" said Jack, his eyes gaining its usual gleam.

"You can't." I reminded him. "You are to take it to your grave, whenever that would be." Jacks face fell.

"You are the last girl pooka in existence. You are going to ruin his species by not telling him that it can be saved, that he can't have a family because you won't tell him? How is that fair to him?" Jack said this with a soft voice.

"I will tell him, just not today, or year in fact, maybe next year at the vacation." I said," I can't tell him now. You could probley understand that I have been alone for 400 years now, and now that I told someone, it's a really big deal. Not to metion that I discovered that I was part a species greater than mankind?" I flipped my hood up and wrapped my scarf around my face.

"Goodbye Jack, see ya in the morning." I said leaving the stunned spirit in the room behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX De perfecto lineo XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Lola!" Jack yelled across the breakfast hall, all attention turned on me. I was in the corner slowly munching on a salad and nobody knew that I was even there. I sorta wished it to be that way.

I also noticed that Jack also seemed to have a companion that was walking with him. Aster. _Oh, my dearest god on high, please let Aster not find out._ I thought to myself. Jack plunked his food down across from me and Aster sat next to him. I tried to give a glare to Jack but he wouldn't have seen it anyway. He was just chatting with Aster, trying to get me into their conversation.

Oh, I knew what Jack was doing, and this wasn't going to help me one bit. My stomach began to flutter as Aster spoke to me.

"So, shelia. Was I that handsome yesterday?" Aster asked me. Me of all people.

"Wh-um, yeah. I guessed. I never actually saw a huge bunny like you before." I said looking down at my food. Aster laughed merrily while Jack snorted his frustration.

"Well, they don't call me the last of the last for nuttin'." Said Aster in a AUSTRAILIAN accent. AUSTRAILIAN! I almost went to heaven there and then. Then I caught myself, why am I acting like this?

"Vell, Vell! Look vho it is!" Boomed a cheery voice as North dropped his tray next to mine, and sat down next to me. Tooth settled on the other side while Sandy sat next to Jack.

"Hey North, how was the bar last night?" said Jack, with a smirk.

"Good, though they didn't have enough vodka to keep me satisfied. They should be getting more as ve speak. We will be setting off in a hour or so." Said North, still beaming as he shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Oh Lola," Whined Tooth," Please let me see your teeth, please~" And she gave me puppy eyes.

"I can't, told you already. There is a reason I hide." I said and Jack snorted.

"What was that, Mate?" Said Aster, looking at Jack. " You seen her without her hood up?" Jack (to my horror) nodded.

"Oh, my gosh!" Squeeled Tooth, " What does she look like so we can get a peek at her teeth!"

"So sorry, but Lola made me promise not to tell anyone. She said I needed to take it to my grave." Said Jack shrugging his shoulders.

"But you are immortal, you cannot die. Let alone have a grave." Said a very puzzled North.

"Oh, but he will soon." I growled in anger. I lunged over at Jack so fast that he only had time to widen his eyes. We were wrestling on the ground, Jack trying to stop me, and me winning the fight.

A few seconds later, I felt a hand pull me up and off of Jack who had a bloody nose. I swung a fist at the person who was holding me up but the other hand caught it.

"Whoa Shelia, I know Jack was gonna get it, but you need to tone it down a bit." Growled Aster in my ear.

My eyes widened and I brought my foot down on Asters knee. He growled in pain and let me go, only to see me run away from him.

I didn't even bother to hide my gate, as I ran from the room. I usually walked with a gate like a human, but with adrenaline at my side, I didn't care how I ran. It was difficult to run on two legs when my instincts are telling me to use all my legs.

A few seconds later I was running in the hall, I heard a _thumpthumpthumpthump_ and a weight fell on my back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Aster on my back.

"Ya don't want to race with a rabbit, mate." He said breathing in my ear.

His nose was next to me, not the clothes, the actual furry me. I could smell his scent, and it made my heart beat a million times per second. I knew it was only a second or two before he took a breath. I did like any normal person could do in this circumstance. I slammed the back of my head against Aster's nose. While I was doing so, my scarf slipped past my face. Exposing my face to an empty hallway.

I smelt blood and I knew I had given Aster a bloody nose. Aster picked me up with one hand, the other up against his bleeding nose. I used my free hands to wrap the scarf over my head again. He carried me towards a room, opened it and tossed me in. Inside were the other guardians, Tooth was holding up an icepack to the winter spirit. (kinda weird how he is already cold huh?)

When Tooth saw the bloody nose I gave to Aster, she rushed over to try to stop it. North gave me a fierce glare that made me shiver and then he laughed practically falling on the floor in laughter. Tooth and Sandy also laughed, Tooth sounded like bells, and Sandy was quiet like usual.

"That is the first time I ever saw someone give Jack and Aster a bloody nose, let alone both in one day!" Bellowed North, and I was smiling. Then a comment from Aster turned my blood cold.

"She is just like a Pooka. They always act on instinct."

Jack smiled." Yup, she is just like a thick head redhead. They always stick to what they believe in."

I sent a glare at Jack and then North boomed again," Would you like to join us today?"

"Why not?" I agreed to the Russian man.

**Later that same night.**

"Psst. Cupid! Come on! We are devopling a couple of picture we took today." Said April at dinner.

"Why would I like to see it?" Said Cupid.

"A couple are of when Lola was fighting with Aster. I want to blackmail the bunny." Said Howl.

"Okay then!" Chirped Cupid.

"Awesome, come quickly. They are almost done." And Cupid left the dining hall being led by Howl and April. They entered a red room and Howl took out a couple of films from the formula. And continued to work on it while April and Cupid talked.

"What are you planning to blackmail the rabbit for?" Asked Cupid.

"We want lots, and lots of chocolate." Said April.

"And a couple of good painted eggs." Chimed Howl.

"Yup, and that's about it." Said April.

"Yeah, that's not a good plan. You should totally ask for more." Said Cupid.

"Hmm your right." Said April.

A gasp came from Howl. "These are better than we thought. We got Lola's face!" said Howl.

Both of the other spirits came over and indeed saw what the picture had captured.

"Wait a minute, she looks a lot like.." Said April pausing at the end of the sentence.

"Aster." Finished Cupid, then she smiled. "Operation, get them together started.

The other two spirits looked at Cupid with astonished eyes then, they grinned like the little demons like she knew they would.

"Yes, lets." Said Howl.

**I feel so…..AWESOME~~ Thanks guys for the Reviews! It helps a lot~~ I love writing this awesome book and I had so many Ideas for lola and then, the best one came up….. I just had to try it! BWHAHAHAHA I love making my readers want more and more~~ *grin evily* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaieday! here is a new(ish) chapter and enjoy! R&R! (dont find my address, stalk me, and kill me because of the chapter. I am innocent!) Oh, I need you to PM me ideas, I am running out of them and if you want something to happen in this book, PM me! I also feel like this is killing my readers off, so if you need any advice you need to tell me, tell me. Ok?**

I was one very sick rabbit. Very sick. The ship had started to move across the ocean and I felt it moving right away. The long corridors seemed to look sideways when ever I would cross through them. I spent most of my day in the bathroom hanging over the toilet. I hate being sick so much that as a human, I would wish my tutors would get sick instead of me. But that was WAYY back in the day that you don't really have tutors anymore. I felt the nauseous taste in the back of my mouth and I couldn't eat anything unless I wanted to throw up again. I walked over into the bedroom, ready to run for the bathroom if I needed to and laid down on the bed, I had shed my jacket and scarf and they were on the floor.

I felt the boat turn again and my stomach turned with it. _Oh, god. Why am I seasick? I am just an innocent rabbit/ pooka thing that own causes pain and sadness over the whole world. I am an innocent! _I turned over and took off my pants and boots and went into the bathroom again, I filled the tub with water and sank into sleep for a little while.

I woke up in cold water around me. I emptied the tub and filled it again with fresh new hot water, almost scolding me. I looked over at the wall and saw a clock reading 9:25 AM. I was in the bath for the entire night. I groaned and sank deeper into the water. Closing my eyes I felt many people cry, opening them, I felt like throwing up. I didn't know what to do while I was seasick in my room. I slipped into uneasy sleep and woke several times as the ship moved. Then It was the next morning, and I felt fine. I finally gotten out of my tub which I had called home for a day and was walking towards my kitchen, finding food inside of the fridge. I munched on a celery stick as I started to pull on my clothes. I found my pants, and my shoes. But thats all that I ever found. I looked all around my room, and I couldn't find my clothes. I finally used my last resource, I sniffed the air dainty. I smelt my wet fur smell, and three others, pumpkin pie, rain, and some type of perfume. I somebody had come into my rooms and taken my clothes. I yelled a desperate,"Noooo!" and curled up into a ball. Even if I stayed in my rooms while I was on my vacation, when it came to leave, I would be forced to leave.

I heard _ThumpThumpThump_ and a knock came at the door, "Hey you alright in there, mate?" Asked an australian voice.

"Um, yeah." I said. I jumped over towards the door and looked into the peep hole. Bunny was outside my door. MY FREAKIN' DOOR!

"This is your room Lola?" asked Bunny.

"Um, yeah." I said again.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"Um, yeah." I repeated myself.

"You don't sound very good, shelia. You mind if I come in?" Aster asked.

"Um, yeah" I said stupidly. Then Aster put his hand on the doorknob.

"I think I need to come in there." Aster said, a worried look on his face.

"Um, no. Don't come in. In fact, please send for Jack. I need his help on some..." I paused trying to think on what to say," Snow. I need some nice snow." I said lamely.

Asters hand slid off the doorknob and walked away, searching for Jack. Within an hour he came back holding Jack.

"Heres the little buggar." Said Aster in his hot and sexy accent. I mentally slapped myself with that thought. I had teared up the room searching for some type of clothes, while I had waited for Aster to return.

"Um, ok. Thanks Aster, I appreciate the help." I said.

"You should come in with me." Said Jack with a smirk.

"No! It is a very bad idea for him to come in here. It is a mess and he could trip or something." I said quickly.

"Then I should come in either." Nodded Jack like this was some type of game.

"No! I don't care about you Jack. You can come in." I said with a small frown. I noticed from my eye hole that Aster was laughing at Jack quietly, his hand over his perfect mouth. No! I slapped myself again, this time in real life.

Aster was walking away when I opened my door and grabbed Jack, threw him in and closed the door again. I had a strip of bed sheet around my breasts so at least I was covered a little bit.

Jack looked at me, a little wide eyed. After all, he only saw my face in the dark. Now he had a perfect view of the top half of my body.

"Wow, you do look like bunny." He said this to himself.

"You have to help me Jack." I said to the winter spirit, "Someone came in here while I was seasick and took my clothes. You have to help me or you will never see daylight again." I pleaded with the boy.

"What if I don't want to." Said Jack.

" I am technically the spirit of emotion. I can make you so depressed that you will be suicidal." I threatened the boy.

"Ok, you convince me. Do the Bunny thing" Said Jack.

"What?" I said, puzzled.

"The bunny thing. You sniff the air and then you tell me who did it then I can find your clothes." Said Jack, exasperated by telling me this, like I should have known it by now.

I sniffed the air and the smells came back to me, I ignored Jacks scent, Freshly falling snow, and said," Pumpkin pies, fresh rain, and some type of perfume." I said. I opened my eyes and saw that Jack had a smirk on his face.

"How did I not know it was them." Said Jack. "I'll get them back to you in a few hours, so you can come out by then."

XXXXXXXXXXX This is a beautiful line, almost like Itay XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for Jack to find the three mischievous spirits. Howl and April were pulling a prank on Bunny, by putting salad dressing in his spray on sunscreen bottle. The two were giggling like little girls as one poured into the bottle and the other held the funnel. Putting his hands on his hips (a little girly, I know. But seriously. I am a girl who else would do this to Jack.) and looked at the two pranksters.

Howl was the first to look up," I swear I didn't do it. It was her." she said, pointing towards April.

April looked up and nudged Howl. "We haven't pranked Jack yet. Thats tomorrow." She said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, well, um. You didn't hear anything." Said Howl.

"Lola says that she needs her clothes back." Said Jack in a serious voice, he would take care of the prank tomorrow.

"Oh." Said both of the pranksters and looked at each other knowingly. "You know about her too?"

"Yeah. If you don't want to get caught, then I suggest that you hide about now. Aster is coming back." Said Jack with a smile and took a break for it. He ran like mad, and soon the two other spirits were besides him.

They looked at him with awe," How did you know he was coming back?" Asked April.

"After pranking him for over 200 years, you learn when to run." Said Jack with a smirk.

Then a howl of disgust filled the air behind them," Jack! I will get you back!" Said the Pooka.

"Shoot! He thinks I did it!" Cursed Jack,"not like it was a bad prank, its the best sort." He reassured the two Spirits. "Besides, you have clothes to return to a certain spirit of tears."

The two faces fell, and soon fled from Jack. Jack had experiences with running (though he was the one running away from an enraged pooka.) and had caught the two within a matter of seconds.

"It was Cupids idea, she wants Aster and Lola to hook up." Wailed April.

"Oh," paused Jack," Then I can help you with that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Its a line, so awesome, like prussia XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard a knock at the door, and I peered through the peephole and saw Jack, looking around the hall. I opened the door and Jack came it. I quickly closed the door, not wanting to expose myself to the world. I had been busy in my little jail, and had it all cleaned up and had found some paints in the other room. I was busy painting a plate, because it was paper, and the only thing that wasn't furniture. Jack peered at the intercut painting that was drying. Infact the several that were drying, were almost done. I looked at Jack, waiting for the news, any new about my clothing.

"Well?" I said crossing my furry arms.

"There is some bad news, Cupid had gotten her hands on your clothes. And somewhat changed them." Said Jack, muttering. I had only heard him by perking up my ears.

"What? show me." I said.

Jack slowly lifted a pink bundle from his own jacket. I picked up my clothing gently, not wanting to see what I was already dreading.

My hoodie and scarf were dyed pink and and on my hoodie were the were white letters saying _I 3 bunnies_.

Oh. My. God. This was a perfect time to swear.

I sat there staring at the hoodie, stunned. I didn't even realize when Jack left, or when he slammed the door behind him.

I snapped out of my trance when the door was knocked, though it wasn't a knock, it was more of a bang.

"Lola! come out and have volleyball game vith us!" Bellowed North from the other side of the door. I gasped and quickly slid on the hoodie and scarf, and placing on the gloves.

"Um, sure one sec. " I said, slipping on my boots over my large back paws, and looked myself over the mirror. I cursed and pulled back my hood, and tied my ears back, and pulled the hood over again. I walked over and pulled open the door to reveal North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack. Jack was grinning like usual and Aster smelt like... Salad dressing?

Before I realized it, I was being dragged through the hallways by an excited Tooth, while the others followed. We soon found ourselves on the deck of the ship and divided into teams. I was with North, and Sandy. Tooth, Jack, and Aster were on the opposite team. Tooth tried to convince me to take off my pink sweatshirt to have a better game. (though I could tell that she wanted to have a look at my teeth.) I told her no.

It started like any normal game, that involved supernatural people. The baby tooths were on the sidelines with some yetis and several held up signs rooting for Jack.

North served first, heaving up the ball his fist collided with the orb. It rocketed over the net and Aster was on the receiving end of the serve, he lucky was in a position and the ball went up in the air. Tooth helped the ball go over the net by hitting it over in the air.

Sandy used a little of his sand to cover his arms for padding and again the ball went up in the air. I jumped up a bit and slammed the ball into the boards of the deck. Thankfully nobody noticed the little bit larger jump.

The game was super fun, especially when Jack accidentally iced the ball and when North hit it, it went into his face instead. Thereby a rule being set against the ball being frozen. Jack grumbled a bit, but set his staff down.

Thats was when the two troublesome spirits decided to join in. April and Howl had been watching the game intently from the beginning. Then when the sign appeared, (North getting hit.) the plan was set into motion. It happened when I was jumping up to hit the ball and Aster had jumped up to deflect the ball, and a rope caught us. Well, it was two separate ropes, but Aster and I were caught in it. April and had caught me in a rope, and flew off with me. Howl went different direction with a furious bunny. The other guardians just started laughing, knowing that the two mischievous spirits wouldn't harm their friends.

"April! Let me go!" I said, struggling against my bondage.

"You have an appointment, and your late!" said April with a smile. We went through several hallways and I was thoroughly confused on where we were going. Then, April flew through an open door and I was quickly released bonages.

"You are sooo late!" Squeaked Cupid.

"Why am I here?" I asked, but neither of them paid any attention towards my question. What they did was they started to take off my clothes.

"No!" I quickly covered my jacket with my hands, making it impossible for the jacket to come off without ripping it. April sighed and snapped her fingers, my arms jerked up and with it my jacket, the only thing covering my chest was the ripped bed sheet from earlier. Soon, my gloves, pants, rope, scarf, and shoes came off. I was practically naked in front of the spirits.

Cupid whistled," Wow, you are one HOT mammal!"

"This is not a joke!" I hissed at the two girls, my ears laid back in embarrassment.

"Whoa! this is the first time me seeing another Pooka. I wonder how I could prank you." Said April, talking to herself mostly.

"Well! enough of this! I need to get you into a bath!" Said Cupid.

"I had a bath! You don't need me in one." I protested. I thought about how I looked like a drowned rat after I had gotten wet.

"Now, now. After all that work we just did, you want to stop at the most crucial time?" Asked April, almost innocently.

"YES!" I yelled.

"No? Ok! Come on!" April said gleefully. She tossed me into a room, where I promptly fell into a bathtub filled with bubbles. My grayish, green fur darkened in the water, making it look like moss. Cupid started to wash me from ear to claw. I tried to escape several times, but April soon ended it. Once Cupid had washed me enough, April lifted me up and dumped me into a chair. Several hairdryers were picked up and soon, I looked like a dust bunny without dust.

"Ok, would you mind telling me why I am being cleaned up by you two?" I said tiredly. I couldn't fight anymore.

"Well, it was a lot more exhausting to clean you, Aster usually gave after being dumped in water. But we can't tell you quite yet. It is going to be a surprise!" Said Cupid.

"Please tell me there is no more to this." I whimpered.

"Its ok, you just need some touch up in your fur." Cupid giggled.

"You hurry guys its almost dinner time." Hollard April.

Cupid was all over me then, and I was done.

"I deem you worthy." Cupid clapped her hands excitedly.

April gave me a long cloak, (Really long, and covers up everything) and pushed me into the hallway. After a while of walking in twisted hallways, we came to a dark room. She pushed me into the room, and left me there. Then I heard the noises.

"Welcome~ everybody to our Amazing show! Tonight we have a guest, E. Aster Bunnymund!" Cried the voice. Some clapping ensued and then stopped, as the voice continued. "As many of you know, we tend to do this every year. Each time revealing something exciting and amazing, so we can get away from pranking you people." a couple people laughed at that comment. "Tonight we have something impossibly great, that we manage to stumble upon. Tonight we solve a great mystery, in fact we like to call this, a mystery of the universe."

"Come on! Get on with it." Shouted another voice.

"Yes, yes. We will get there. We have another guest to present to you tonight, who is your mystery solver! We would like to introduce LOLA THORN!"

My hood had fallen down, as light was shed upon me. I was appearently behind the curtain of the stage.

I was on the stage, without my clothes, without my shoes, with only a cloak on, and my ears up. Silence surrounded me, as I saw Aster walk up to me.

**A/N **

**Hey yall! I need you to imagine me eating peanut-butter sandwich and listening to Dr. Horrible's sing along blog and crying while writing this. Lucky for you, I have spring break next week and it's Thursday. Unlucky for you, I will be in a car all day on Tuesday and will be writing on a computer, without internet. If you are lucky I will update late Tuesday, or early Wednesday. **_**NOOOOO PENNY! DON'T DIE! **_**(you would only get it if you have ever watched Dr. Horribles SAB.) OH! P.S this is the longest chapter I have EVER writen in my WHOLE life! Whoot whoot! raise the roof! **

**OH! P.P.S I started out with 210 people reading my 1st chapter, 112 for my 2nd chapter, 96 for my third, and finally 60 for my forth, this is amazing still, but I want to have a lot more views on board! Please write me good reviews so I can keep my viewers! **


	6. Chapter 6

It you had tested the air right there, then you could probably could touch the tension. Everybody was watching while Bunny and I stared at each other. Aster made a few steps towards me and once my ears flickered downwards, he stopped. I looked at him and he really took a long look at me.

"H-hey Aster. Surprise!" I said not looking away from him.

He kept staring in my eyes, and I looked into his vibrate green ones. I was almost tranced, but I noticed when Aster took another step towards me. I took a step backwards. My ears were so flat to my head, I could feel them pressing to my skull.

Aster took another step towards me and the thin line that kept me there snapped. I bolted towards the door I had come out of. I was running as fast as I can, to where? I wouldn't have been able to tell you. I heard the _ThumpThumpThumpThump_ of Aster behind me. But I wouldn't have been so easy to catch. I was also a rabbit that could bounce! It took about three full laps around the ship before Aster had finally caught up to me.

I felt the air move around my back before Aster had landed on my back.

"Get the heck off of me!" I said as the air wooshed out of my lungs.

"Nah, Shelia. Not until you answer meh questions." said Aster on top of me, his australian accent becoming more clear. "How long have you been around?"

"400 years, give or take." I said once my breath came back.

"How long did you know I existed?"

"Um, the first day of the cruise, when you stood up."

"Was the statement, You are the first giant bunny I ever met true?"

"Besides me, yeah."

"Why haven't you've come and seen me?"

"If you have been listening at the opening ceremony, then you would have heard that the only spirits I have ever met was Grimm, and Sandy."

"What do you think of meh?"

"You're really heavy, get off."

Aster laughed and got off of me. I stood up and looked up Aster in person. He was about five inches taller than me, and that included the ears. I looked around and saw that he had jumped he in hallway where my room was. I went to my door and opened it. I saw Jack in my room with Howl and April.

They didn't expect me to be here, and Howl stuttered," We'd t-thought that you'd be in Bunnys r-room!"

I cracked my knuckles and smiled at the three,"And why would I be in Bunnys room?" I heard Aster move to stand behind me.

"Well, you are the last of your kind, I would have figured that you two would be solving that problem." Said Jack, edging towards the window.

"You just volunteered your self to die first Jack!" I said while smiling and lunged at the terrified winter Spirit. Jack opened the window and bolted away from me. The two other Spirits followed Jack and where giving terrifying looks behind them. "And bring back my clothes!" I shouted after the three.

I heard the padding of feet as Aster walked through my apartment. He whistled," Wow, you got a good one, must be bribing you to come next year."

"Don't we all have to come each year?" I asked Aster.

He just rolled his eyes and nodded his head, then he looked at the painting that were dried on the table. "You got some good talent." He picked up one that showed the landscape of my graveyard. "You have such good details too. I bet that you could be one good egg painter."

"Um? Thanks?" I said smiling suspiciously.

"Yeh, if you really want to, you can live with me in my Warren." Aster said, a hopeful glance up at me. I opened my mouth to say 'get lost' when the door knocked. I walked over and saw a pile of neatly folded clothes, a rope, and my pair of boots.

"Finally!" I sighed and looked at Bunny," I don't trust you, so I am going to go change in the bathroom."  
"I have seen girl pooka bodys before. In fact we all believed that clothes should only be worn by humans." Said Aster.

"Yeah, but you ain't gonna see this girl pooka body!" I told Aster and went into the bathroom and locked the door with a loud click, to be sure that Bunny heard it. I hurriedly got dressed up in my (now black) hoodie and pants with my combat boots. I tied my ears down and pulled my hood up.

"Mmk! I am ready for whatever you want to ask me about!" I said, leaning on the wall.

"Would you like to live in the Warren with me?" Asked Aster, straight to the point.

"Once and awhile, I am pretty comfy in my tree." I answered Aster. I saw his ears droop a bit but they regained their composure.

"Ok, how are you keeping your ears down?" Aster said, pointing at my hood.

"Rope, its easy." I said. In a flash, Aster pulled down my hood and revealed my tied down ears.

"Ouch! Ears are the pookas way of expressing our emotion, its like a human trying to keep their muscles down with pins! I cannot allow you to keep doing this!" And Aster leaned closer and nipped at the rope, it broke.

"Aww, man. That was the best rope I ever had!" I whined.

"And how long had you have been tying your ears up?"

"Almost as old as I been. Around 375? I guess?"

"And those boots! I doubt that any human footwear would hold a pookas foot."

"It fits perfect!"

"Really? Then why the weird gate? Huh? Explain that?

I paused," Why do you care?"

"Because they are just torture! Take those off too!"

"No! They are my favorite!"

"Lola, I am warning you, If you don't then I will."

"No, you won't! You should know to never to mess with a female pookas stuff!"

"Except when it is hurting them more than helping them!

"Aster! The final answer is NO!

Aster bent over to my waist and picked me up. "Aster! Put me down!" He ignored me and continued on working my boot off. Soon it slipped off and he began to work on my other one.

"Aster, I will scream and North will come in and I will blame you for trying to rape me!" I said with a calm voice. That stopped Aster, but only for a second.

"Nah, North would be too understanding. He would help hold you down. And what have you been eating these last few centuries? You are too light for a pooka your age."

"I have been eating my vegies, now Let. Me GO!" I pulled on Asters ears with gloved paw. Aster dropped me with a "Shit!" And I kicked his legs out from under him. He fell flat on his face.

I sat on his back and smiled, " I won't let you up unless you answer my questions. Are these boomerages real?"

"Yes." Aster growled.

"How old are you?"

"About 1000 or so. Can't remember."

"Why are you so. . Possessive?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Oh, touche! Okay, how can you hide thousands of eggs in just one night?"

"I run, really fast, and I have my tunnels."

"really? That's is interestin figuring how it took you a while to catch me." I said in a teasing voice.

"You're a fast little bugger." And Aster pushed against the floor and I was lifted off of his furry body. And soon he was sitting on top of my stomach, undoing my clothes.

"HEY! Get off buns!"I squeaked.

Aster straightened and looked at my face, "Buns? That's a bit weird, shelia."

"It is a cute nickname, it fits you perfectly. A cute fuzzy bunny and the fact that it wont let me go!"I said with a smile.

"Haha, that's a good one, Sheila. But really, buns? I would find it really cute to call you fuzz ball."

"You wouldn't" I narrowed my eyes at Aster.

"Yeah, it would be worth to see the others face when I called you that."

I pushed against the floor and Aster laughed," that only works once." He leaned down, his face a few inches away from mine. I gazed into his eyes and he looked at me with a wishful look at his face. I lifted my head our lips a few millimeters from each other, and the door knocked.

"Hello? Aster, Lola? Are you tvo in there?" Boomed North.

Aster jumped off of me and I quickly hopped to my feet as well. We looked at each other and I sighed, we were that close to a great kiss. That close. I walked over to the door and yanked it open, then smacked myself. I had forgotten to pull my hoodie up and my pants were unbuttoned. I quickly covered the unbuttoned pants, and looked at North.

"Lola! It is true! You are a pooka! This is a cause for celebration!" Said North as he took me in his gigantic arms and hugged me. "Vhen Jack told me that you two were here, I knew it was no joke that the two spirits played."

I growled as North mentioned Jack, but he didn't hear it. Aster poked his head thorugh the doorway and smiled at me, grinning as I was held captive in North's arms. I shot daggers at him. I smirked and placed a fuzzy kiss on North's cheek, watching Asters face move from a smile to a scowl.

"Lola! I like you, Aster will have a vonderful mate. I hope ve vill become good friends in centuries to come!" Said North pulling me away and looking at me with a fatherly gaze.

"I haven't decided if I wanted to be Asters mate, it isn't an easy choice." I said to Norht.

"Ah! But there isn't much of a choice, Aster or nothing. Quite sad how you two are the last in existence, but at least there are two of you!" Boomed the jolly man,"Hurry up and quickly get going, I want to be a godfather!"

I smiled and rolled my eyes, but I was looking at bunny in the corner of my eye and saw him looking at the ground, his ears pressed to his head. It was a touchy subject and I will not ask him a lot of questions about the other pookas.

A flying form came up to my mouth and peered in, and squealed, and flew off.

"What was that?" I asked the two guardians.

"Oh, just a baby tooth, there are thousands. I suspect that the rumors will reach Tooths ears and then Tooth will come over to check out your chomps." Said Aster, I laughed.

"A-Aster! How can you speak like that?" I asked while laughing my head off.

"What's the matter 'bout my speech, Shelia?" Asked Aster crossing his arms in a upset way.

"Because I find it amusing that you are so… Different from others. It makes me laugh." I said, and taking pitty on the pooka, I reached over and kissed him on the cheek. He smelled like candy and chocolates, my two favorite things in the whole wide world. I reached my arms around Asters neck and continued to smell at his neck. Two strong arms pulled me closer and we stood there in the hallway, hugging. At this point, I felt really tired and I fell asleep in Asters arms, snuggling against his muscular chest. I could feel him sigh, and then he picked me up awkwardly and he carried me off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own Willy Wonka, I just quote!**

I woke hungry, and very exhausted. I laid on my oh-so-not-a-dream soft bed and continued to stay there. I was warm and kicked off the blankets covering, I was used to being cold up in trees. Then I realized that I wasn't alone. Another person was on the bed with me, and I wasn't even in my room! Looking around me I saw grass instead of carpet and tall tree grew out of the floor. A small stream trickled by and the bed itself was surrounded with sticks and branches, looking like a nest. An arm wrapped around and I was pulled towards the sleeping form of Aster. He was fast asleep and murmuring something about," Need more blues in European division."

I patted his head with a paw, and began stroking his fur. His left leg twitched as his murmurs became," Oh, that's good, keep rubbin' kid. Omph, yea, right there. Perfect."

I giggled as I saw a helpless Bunny to some serious blackmail. His Green eyes snapped open and looked up at me.

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello." I said to Aster, his head on my lap. He moved abruptly and sat up, next to me.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked me, his eyes full of curiousity and dread.

"About two or so minutes, but enough to get some good blackmail." I smiled at Bunny and then asked the most important question," Why am I in your bed?"

"Ya fell asleep in my arms and ya wouldn't let go." Growled Aster gently tugging on one of my ears. I kept another question to myself, _We were in front of my room with it's door wide open, why didn't we go in there? _

"You have a very interesting room, why is it so green?" I asked Aster.

"I can't sleep without having some type of greenery around me. Otherwise I would stay up all night." He said, plucking a strand of grass.

Oh that answers my question.

"What time is it?" I asked another question.

"Um? How would I know? I just know it is Bring-A-Favorite-Believerday. There would be a couple of kids coming today. They are usually here for about a couple hours but today I wouldn't know." Said Aster grumpily, Howls and Aprils kids would be here and help the two prank the other spirits. Jack would bring a boy too, figuring that he only just got a few believers.

"Kids?" I said with wide eyes."Would they see me?"

"Yeah, the ship enchantments will allow them to see everybody." Said Aster raising an furry eyebrow.

That was when I noticed that my clothes were all gone. "Aster! Were are all my clothes! I can't be seen without my clothes on." The only thing I had on was the ripped sheet that.

"I thought ahead and so I had made Cupid to make you some more fitting clothes."Aster hopped out of bed, and pulled out some clothes and set them on the bed.

"I am going to get us some breakfast, get changed." And Aster walked off into the green canopy.

I looked at the clothes, they were black. They were O.K so far. I pulled off the cloth, it was a short t-shirt that was so short it would only cover my chest. I pulled on the tiny shirt and looked the next article of clothing. I was a jacket, not a hoodie. I slipped it on and there was a hood. I pulled the hood up and my ears poked through, holes were at the top perfect for my ears. I cursed Cupid for the hole and looked at the last piece of clothing. I held it out in front of my and wrinkled my nose. It was a pair of short, shorts. Australian style, there was even a hole for my tail to pop out. I slipped on the shorts and looked down at myself, there was a lot of fur showing.

"Hey, Lola. I hope you like Strawberries, there was a lot of them and I hope you like the-"Aster walked in and looked at me. I had made him speechless apparently.

"This is very showy." I said to Aster crossing my arms.

"Ya look good."Said Aster, never taking his eyes off of me. He set the tray of fruit down and looked at me, studying my markings. His paw traced a mark on my forehead and it made me shiver. He continued to trace my marking and I was looking at him, his eyes shone mixed emotions. Caring, desire, and love. He stopped touching me, forcing himself. He went over toward to tray and began to munch on fruits and a couple Carrots. He patted the ground next to him and I walked over and sat next to him, I was confused of what I saw in his eyes, _how could he like me that much? I only revealed myself to him yesterday! Those emotions were fake, he couldn't love me. I am a spirit of Tears, of sadness. He brings joy to children. _

"Eat your carrots." Commanded Aster, snapping me from the trance. I looked into his eyes and saw that I had only eaten the fruit and had left the carrots.

"No, I don't like carrots."

Aster looked at me, and then he tackled me. My back was on the ground and Aster had one hand holding both of my wrists in a pinching grip. In his hand was a feared carrot. He moved the carrot to the entrance of my mouth, I moved my head avoiding the vegetable. It only worked for so long. The carrot found its way into my mouth and I looked at Aster, pleading for him to take the gross thing out of my mouth. He just smirked and forced the carrot into my mouth even more. My eyes widened as my jaws snapped at the veggie and I didn't control it.

"Your body wants the carrot, you are depriving your body of nutrience, and it will use any way to get it. It is great to be a pooka." Said Aster, and added more carrot into my mouth once I had swallowed the first bite. After many carrots, Aster finally let me go. I punched his face and stalked off, and out of his room.

I really didn't want to admit it to myself, but it was terrifying to be unable to move. I stalked into the cafeteria, not caring if anyone was watching me. I walked towards a bellhop and snapped," Where can I go release some energy?"

"W-well there is the pool, volleyball court, archery room, the-" Stammered the Bellhop

"Where is the Archery room?" I asked the bellhop.

He pointed down a hallway and said," Last door at the left"

I stalked down the hallway and entered the room. It was like a shooting gallery, but used for bows and arrows. I picked a bow from the selection, and a handful of arrows that were wrong for the bow.

"Those arrows are wrong for that bow."Chimed an annoying voice.

"Cupid, I am perfectly aware of the wrong arrows." I said without looking around.

"I see that my clothes fit perfectly on you." Said Cupid," I felt I needed to apologize about my attitude yesterday."

I didn't answer the apology and notched the arrow in the bow. I took a deep breath and lifted the bow. I hadn't done this since I was a human, 400 years ago. I took aim and pulled the cord back, and let it go. The arrow shot forward and smoke followed its path towards the dummy at the other side of the room.

"You're a good shot. That was amazing." Said Cupid," I should know I shoot arrows for a living."

"Living? You're not even alive anymore."I snorted.

"Ahah! I got you to speak to me!" Said Cupid, walking up to me. She had her own bow and a couple of arrows, both giltered with a sparkly radiance. She took aim at the dummy and let it go. It hit the dummy, dead on the butt.

She smiled at me and shrugged her shoulders," That's part of my magic, no matter where I want to hit, It always go's to the ass."

"That's pretty frustrating."I nodded my head at her, understanding her anger.

"Everybody begins with a weakness, if you take Jack for an example, his price for his magic was his previous lifes memories. It was fixed by using Tooths magic. Yours, however was an unique price. In living memory was a spirit of Tears. So when MiM made you, even he didn't know what the price was. You can fix it up, and live with it. I choose to live with it, and try to have fun with my price." Said Cupid.

Just then a small girl appeared and saw me. "Bunny, hop,hop,hop!" She squealed and ran over to hug me. Cupid had a face on saying _AWWWW that's sooooo cute!_ But I guess I was too horrified to notice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bunny! hop,hop,hop!" Cried out the little girl and gave me a warm hug. I was frozen and the girl let go, she hopped up and down her arms stretched out towards myself.

"Sophie! There you are!" Said a boy, he had brown hair and dark eyes. He ran over to the little girl and picked her up. "Sorry Aster, she ran away again." He smiled at me. I noticed that he had only one front tooth.

"Sorry, wrong bunny." I cracked a smile.

"Oh! Well, my name is Jamie, what spirit are you?" he held out his hand for me to take it.

"Lola Thorn, spirit of tears." I took his small hand and shook it. _He is just a kid, nothing to worry about. Nope, nothing at all. _I tried reassuring myself, but it failed.

"That is so cool!" Said Jamie.

I felt sadness next to me and I saw the little girl, Sophie, sniffing. I swooped down and picked her up. She cried out in happiness as I swung her around. "Bunny! hop,hop,hop!" She cried out as I swung her around a few more times and then set her down next to her brother.

Jamie led Sophie away and out of the room. I sighed a huge breath and Cupid just smiled at me knowing.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"It is good to conquer your fear." She smiled.

"Oh, no. I am one hell of a good bluffer. I was scared out of my fur." I said picking up the long forgotten bow. I set it down where I found it and began to leave to room.

"He loves you." called out Cupid, I paused in the doorway.

"Really?" My voice cracked.

"He loved you even before he knew what you were." Said Cupid.

I sighed and left the room, leaving a serious love spirit. I wandered around, evading every spirit that came across my way. I ended up back in the cafeteria and saw most of the kids were in there.

My insides turned cold and a voice next to me said,"My my, what wonderful fear you have there." I turned and saw the shadow man, if I recalled Grimm said his name was Pitch.

"Well, it isn't going to last very long dude." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the kids playing with some of the other spirits.

"Oh, but has, I remember feeding on your fear once or twice before." I shivered and kept looking at the kids. "It's quite delicious. I wonder what would make it even sweeter?"

I looked at the creepy man and slugged him in the jaw. " Dude, next time don't act all creepy, cuz' you're really a freakin weirdo."

I snapped at him and he just rubbed his jaw. I stalked off and out of the room, what was everyones problems? Huh? They all think they can get into my life and mess it all up. Well that would be a no!

I stalked out into the deck and was instantly barraged by random kids.

"Mr. Bunny! Thank you for Easter!"

"I love your eggs."

"Can I get more chocolate next year?"

"I say Easter is more important than Christmas."

"Can you and Jack fight again, it is really fun to watch."

"I love you!"

"How high can you hop?"

"How can you go around the world in a day so fast?"

The questions were being fired at all directions. I was beginning to be a bit dizzy trying to keep up.

"Wait a second, I thought the Easter bunny was gray, not green." Said another boys voice.

I had to come up with something fast, or else I will be surrounded by crying girls and boys.

"That is true! The Easter bunny is gray, because he is my," I paused and said lamey,"Husband. I am Mrs. Easter bunny." The girls gasped and happiness glowed from within, the boys just sighed. They wanted to meet the Australian bunny, not his wife.

"Trust me, the Easter bunny wouldn't be anything without me! I wake him up every morning and make him his breakfast, then I have to make sure he doesn't over work because he can go into the night. I help him hide eggs and I even paint a few." I said, nodding as the ideas came to my mind.

The girls _ohhhed _ and _awwed_ as I randomly rambled on about how I help him. The boys were just really bored, they listened but didn't find it interesting.

"And that is how I help the Easter bunny." I concluded.

"And how do you help, Shelia?" Asters voice came from behind me I jumped.

I stood up and said," Girls, I have to go, you tell him" And I ran off. After a few seconds, I heard roaring laughter behind me.

"She said THAT!" He laughed I chuckled a little and found myself in my hallway where my room was located. I entered my room and sighed, _how much longer was this vacation anyways?_ And I began to count how many days it had been. I counted and recounted, It was the second to last day of the cruise. I flopped onto my bed, and felt it's soft mattress. I am going to say goodbye to this awesome bed tonight.

A knock on the door startled me and I peered out my eye hole. It was Grimm. I opened it and looked at him disaprovingly.

"So, it is true! The mystery of the universe it revealed!" He gloated. I just glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I am going to have to leave early, I was wondering if you would like to come and get away from the end celebration. I heard that they are going to do something embarssing." He waved around his head.

I looked behind me, I had a cloak from the other night to wear. And I don't need to keep my paintings. I nodded and left the door open and grabbed the cloak. I swung it around and clipped it on. I looked around and and saw nothing of mine, besides the paintings I had left on the table. I closed the door behind me and followed Grimm to the doorway that we had entered to get onto the ship. I felt a tug and I looked down and saw Sophie. "Bunny! Hop,hop,hop!" She cried and I smiled.

I knelt down to the little girl and asked her," Could you tell Bunny that Lola goes home?"

She nodded and said," Lola is going home!" I ruffled her hair and turned to Grimm.

"Ready?"

"Totally."

Grimms hand wrapped around my furry waist and he opened the door and we flew out. I squeaked, then laughed. This was fun, even though it felt like my heart was being torn apart.

**Sorry about how short it is. I felt really bored and so I decided to type this up. **

**JustElla2: That Is SOO FUNNY! I cant believe that I had that good timing. **

**Kirma Light: I was screaming at myself when I had that Idea myself. **

** .Singer: YEAH! SOPHIE!**

**PookaWarrior: Thanks, it suddenly turned into a romance... Somehow.**

**xXxOtAkU-44xXx: Thank you for liking it.**

**Guests: Thanks for waiting. I suck but yeah, I suck**

**0Book0Worm0: The hetalia refences came out of nowhere. Trust me. I really wanted to write a hetalia thing right then, but I forced myself to keep on writing. Thank you for rolling on the ground as well. **

**ANYWAY! I love Lola, but she does the stupidest things that come to mind. I had just attended a Teen-Author-Bootcamp within the last 3 weeks and One of the questions I had was, IF YOU HAD WRITERS BLOCK WHAT DO YOU DO? **

**The author thought for a second then looked at me and said," Think of the worst thing that could happen, and then do it." **

**I follow that advice. Cuz I found it awesome. Again Thank you random weirdos who read my book cuz they found something interesting with it! **

**-IAB**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, Here is some ACTION! YAY! **

It has been three weeks since I left and I was being slowly driven crazy. I sat in my weeping willow and sighed, I missed Aster. I thought I'd see him in the corner of my eye, I would turn and he was gone. I would have dreams of us painting eggs together, then I would wake up. If I wasn't working, my thoughts always wandered to him.

I moved restlessly in my tree, trying to get comfortable and go to sleep. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I sat up from my favorite branch and jumped down from my tree. I walked through the headstones from all around me. I walked a familiar path down to a pond. In fact this was the pond that took my life all those years ago. I stared into the waters and looked at my fuzzy face, the memories came back to me.

_"Cornelia! please move away from the water" I called out, my dress was stuck in the mud. We had ran into the forest away from the villagers. They would kill us if they saw us._

"_No! Madilynn fell in, she can't be dead!" Cornelia shouted back to me, she waded into the water unafraid. _

"_Forget about the cat! We have to go, before they find us!" _

"_Sister, I can't she is my best friend."_

"_I'll get her, at least I know how to swim." I said desperately._

_I ran next to my sister, my dress weighing like a few stones. I walked into the water and dove underneath to find the kitten. I found the ball of fur after a few seconds and broke the surface of the water. I checked and saw the cat was still alive. I handed her to Cornelia and smiled," She is still alive, don't cry. The tears right now don't fit your pretty face." I said and started to wade back to the shore. The ground underneath my shoes met nothing and I gasped. I fell back into the water, the last thing I saw was my sisters face. She was crying while holding the kitten I saved. I struggled to get to the surface, but my dress was too heavy. The last thing I did was pray,_ Please, don't let my sister cry when she finds that I am gone._ Then Blackness enveloped me._

I sighed, that happened a long time ago. I really don't remember much about my life before, but I remember my death. It was sad, I was only 16 years old and I had killed myself for my sister. But then again, I felt like I wasn't the only one to die for a family member.

"Well, well. It seems we meet again." Whispered a voice next to me. I jumped in shock, and turned but it was only Pitch.

"Hey dude. Need something?" I asked, standing up to look at him.

"Yes, in the matter of fact I do. I need somebody to cry."

"What type of tears."

"Easy, there is only one type of tears, Tears of sadness. I need you to make a Jamie Bennett cry." Whispered Pitch.

"Not the Jamie I met on board the cruise?"

"The same."

I thought about it for a few seconds, and shrugged. "Sorry can't help you. I am not into negative tears."

"Oh, I thought you would help me, after all, The guardians can't even find time to see their favorite bunny."

"Ah hah! I am not their favorite bunny! It is Aster that is their favorite. I am just fine being alone." I smirked at Pitch's bribe.

"I guess their favorite bunny is going to go missing very soon." Smiled Pitch.

I laughed," Aster knows how to protect himself! He won't be caught by you."

"Who said it was Aster I was talking about."

My eyes widened and before I knew it, I was wrapped in darkness. I screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

I found myself waking up in a cage. It was all rusted and several feathers were lying on the floor. My head ached, and I held it as I looked around. It was like one of those painting that had stairs upside down and rightside up. Several doors were on the walls and on the ground itself.

"You're awake." Sighed a voice, I looked up a Pitch. "Your nightmare was just so sweet."

I didn't recall a nightmare. Pitch laughed, I glared up at him.

"Dude, I don't recall you giving permission to kidnap me." I snapped at him.

"I don't recall that you agreed to my demand." sneered Pitch

"Why Jamie?"

"Why not?"

"Um, cuz I don't like negative tears."

"What else are there but negative tears?"

"Happiness, joy, amazement, relief, courage, -" I started on my list.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Pitch. "There is nothing but the tears of sadness. The others do not even exist."

I simply shrugged my shoulders, if he didn't want to listen it was okay. "Whatever."

"Exactly you will do- wait what?"

"Whatever, I can just leave whenever I want to dude." I looked at my paws, not really paying attention to Pitch's rant.

"And how are you to leave?"

"Like this," And I felt a crying person, and pulled. I instantly appeared in a kids room. It was dark and I heard the sobbing of the child. I squinted and accidentally knocked something over.

"Jack?" Whimpered the a boys voice. A bed light turned on and I saw Jamie, in his bed.

"Who are you?" Asked Jamie, I was a bit shocked. He could still see me.

I pulled back my hood and saw him gasp. "Lola!" His tears turned into a huge smile.

"Sup' kid?" I came over to his bed and sat next to him.

"My sister," His voice cracked. "Sophie disappeared yesterday and I couldn't contact any of the guardians."

"Where did you see her last?" I was beginning to worry.

"She was last seen by Jack's pond." Jamie's eyes were full of hope.

"Err. Where is that exactly?"

"A few blocks down."

"Where am I?" I asked

"In Burgess. Canada?"

"Oh, snap~" I cursed.

"What?"

"I don't like cold."

Jamie laughed, and yawned. "You should sleep. In the morning you will wake up to see Sophie."

Jamie smiled and settled back into his bed. Soon he was asleep. Golden dreamsand came through the window and Jamie fell into a happy dream. I opened the window and looked up at the dreamsand. I needed to alert the Guardians about Sophie.

I ran through the streets of Burgess and found the massive cloud of sand that Sandy was on. Jumping on a few houses, I finally reached the cloud of sand and startled Sandy.

"Hey Sandy." I pulled back my hood and Sandy smiled at me. "I have something very urgent to tell you. Guardian important."

Sandy looked into my eyes and saw the seriousness and nodded. Twisting the sand, he made an airplane and I was strapped in. He made a few signs above his head and I took them as warnings. We sped off to wherever the guardians met.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX line XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We flew into a workshop that was filled with toys. Sandy's airplane disappeared and he went over to a lever and turned it in and pushed. The Aurora lights appeared and I whistled. Wow, that was cool. The doors burst opened and North came charging into the room.  
"Vhat is wrong Sandy?" He shouted, he looked a bit worried. Small little people in red hats followed him.

Sandy gestured to me and North looked at my cloaked figure. I sighed and pulled but my hood.

"Lola? Vhere have you been?" Boomed North as he gave me a gigantic hug.

"Well, I will have to explain when the others are here." I gasped as air filled my lungs when North let me go.

I pulled my hood back over my head as Tooth came in. "What is wrong? Is it Pitch again?"

Tooth looked at me then back at North and Sandy, they both shrugged.

A cold blast of air came through a window and Jack flew in. He landed next to North and Sandy and gave them questioningly looks. They just pointed at me. A hole appeared next to the hearth and Aster popped out. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Aster looking a bit disheveled.

"This better be important." He growled. The five guardians looked at me, and I grew suddenly nervous.

" I am pretty sure you don't want the explanation but I'll just sum it up for you guys." I rambled I saw Asters ears pick up as I talked,"Pitch, sadness, kidnap, Jamie, and Sophie disappeared." I gibbered. Jack gasped as I said Jamie's name.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Well, Pitch came to my graveyard and demanded to make Jamie cry, and when I refused he kidnapped me, then when I escaped, I accidentally teleported myself into Jamie's room then I found out that he was crying because of his sister had disappeared and then I promised that I would get the guardians to help find his sister." I rambled, I noticed that Aster was looking at me with a hopeful expression.

"That is veird. Certainly not a coincidence." Murmured North.

"When was the last time he saw her?" Asked Tooth.

"He said he saw her near Jacks pond. Wherever that is." I said.

Jack frowned. " I would have seen her if she had come near my pond."

Oh, it was HIS pond. "You have a pond?"

"Yeah, that's where I died."

"Doing what?"

"Hm? I saved my sister." Jack looked proud when he said this.

"Hmpf. Same here." I said awkwardly and then looked at Sandy. "Hey Sandy, I need a lift back to Burgess. Gotta get on her trail."

I hear a snort from behind me and I turned and saw Aster had snuck behind me. He lifted off the hood of head and grinned," You didn't tie your ears down."

"It hurts." I snorted and Aster wrapped his arms around me.

"One ride to Burgess, comin' right up." And he tapped his foot. I gasped as he jumped into a hole and began to race away with me in his arms.

It was incredibly fast and soon we came up into the frigid air of Burgess. Bunny grinned at me and I blinked a few times.

"That," I paused," was so AWESOME!" I shrieked and looked at Aster, "How can you do that?"

"All of the pooka can do that." He smugly smiled at my reaction.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, first lets find Sophie." Aster began to sniff around and I froze. Now that I was looking for it, I could feel tears. I instantly knew who they belonged to. I took Asters paw into mine and I felt the full force of Sophies emotions.

I grunted and fell down to the ground. I had to get to her right now. I felt Aster's paw on my back, trying to comfort me. I locked onto her feelings and pulled. I felt myself teleport and Aster came along on the ride. I heard a whimpering next to me and I instantly holding Sophie.

"Shh, it's okay honey. We have you now." Sophie didn't say anything, just snuggled closer and kept on crying.

"What just happened, mate?" Aster was looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Teleported."

"Ok, that is cool."

"Yeah, the hard part is getting back." Chuckled weakly and kept on patting on Sophie's head.

"Here I'll take her." And Aster took Sophie and she clutched at his fur. That was going to hurt, but Aster didn't look like he was in any pain. "Now, that's done, let's get the little ankle-biter home."

I smiled at the knick name and thought about it. "Um, I don't really know where we are."

"Yeah, but I have a suspicion. Wait right here for me, until I get back." Aster thumped the ground with his back paw and a hole opened right up. He disappeared into the hole and I was left in the freezing air.

"You know what I like about your nightmare?" Said Pitch. I jumped and turned around. All I saw were moving shadows, Pitch wasn't there. "What I liked is that you dreamed that Aster hated you."

I shivered, fear was beginning to grow inside of me.

"That Aster despised you. That he couldn't stand in the same room as you." Then Pitch's voice was right next to my ear. "That he wanted you to die."

I turned around and saw Pitch, he was grinning. "And you think I am suppose to believe you?"

"Oh, but you already do. You're not even putting up a fight." Chuckled the shadow man. The fear in my stomach felt sick.

"But the reality is so heartbreaking." And he walked up to me and gently patted my fur. "Because it is all sadly true."

"What?" My voice cracked.

"I can also feel emotions like you, and whenever he is around you, he wants to tear your throat out." Sighed Pitch, slinking into the shadows. The shadows began to retreat from me,"It is true, I don't want to see a fellow spirit hurt, so please accept the fact that Aster hates you. Before he hurts you." And Pitch disappeared.

I was numb, just shocked. I kept on trying to tell myself that it isn't true, but my heart spoke to me like the moon did all those years ago,_ Yes it is. _I felt like crying my heart out, then the sensation of teleporting came. I found myself in my graveyard, and did just that.

**0.0 Woah, I typed this up early for a friend, and I never would have dreamed that this would have happened. What will Aster do now that Lola is afraid of even seeing him, and how will she express her heartbreak? I only typed it up, then I had writers block, and then I did like my mentor said, and did the worst thing to mind, Lola's heart breaking. **

**Thank you for the AWESOME reviews and I wish to have more. I think this is an awesome book and thank you all for reading this~~ **

**-IAB**


	10. Chapter 10

"_What did you do to her?" growled Aster, he was in a dark cavern._

"_Nothing, I just simply talked to her." _

"_What did you tell her?"_

"_The truth."_

"_**What did you tell her?**__"_

_Pitch smiled,"Everything. I told her the thing that is most important to her is in terrible danger."_

"_What thing?"_

"_Her heart."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me, she wanted to keep her heart safe from being broken."_

_Silence, then,"Why would she trust you ta even listen to your advice?"_

"_I really wouldn't know, how about you ask her?"_

"_All I know is that she lives in a graveyard in a warm climate. I can't find her place at all!" Aster said frustatingly. _

"_I could tell you where she lives." Said Pitch slyly. _

"_You just don't give me free information. What do you want?"_

"_Nothing much, just let me talk to her in a little while. Once of course, you get married." Said Pitch. _

"_Well, even I am not looking that far into the future." Said Aster. "Besides why would I want to trust advice from you?"_

"_Because I am the only one who has met Lola in her home besides Grimm."_

_Aster shivered at the thought of talking with Death and then looked at Pitch and said,"Tell me."_

I woke up from an uncomfortable position. My legs were up on the branch above and my head was hanging in the air. I righted myself and not without a few joints popping. I groaned, it had been the worst week in my 416 year old life. No matter what I did, no matter how I did it, I could NOT forget about Aster. Gosh, here I was going again, Aster, Aster, _Aster._ Why did it have to be fricken him? Why couldn't it be the GROUNDHOG for heavens sake! I just couldn't do this, I was too awesome to put up with this mind invasion!

I almost screamed in frustration and then began to teleport all over the world to help the crying children.

I could remember the order I just went in, _Mexico, England, Chia, Washington, Canada, Texas, France, California, Russia, and then finally Utah._ I loved the last state, it was so dry, so beautiful. I loved seeing how Time slowly ate away from the huge rocks so that they were nothing but sand. Then feeling as tired as I was, and no urge to stop a child from crying and so I went home.

I found myself at my pond, peering in the water as it gently rippled. Then motion came from behind me and a whispery voice said," Shelia, why did you run?"

Well, at the moment, I really wanted to run away. I turned, expecting to find another illusion that my Aster-crazed mind had created. I saw him, the light of the fading sun was in my eyes so all that I saw was his luminescent green eyes. Oh, they made my heart thumble in my chest so hard that it hurt. He walked closer to me, then wrapped me in a furry hug.

That is when I realised that 1, He wasn't a figment of my imagination, 2, that he was hugging me,3, That he was HUGGING ME! 4 that he also HATES me!

I pushed away from him, but he held tight.

"A-Aster, what the heck are you doing?"

"Enjoying the moment, now just shush, and breath. I want to keep you like this for a little bit longer." He murmured.

"A-Aster." I couldn't find anything more to say to him. Then a few more minutes later he held me at arms length and looked into my eyes.

"Is it just me or you even more skinny than last time."

"It's just you."

He picked me up. "No, you are more skinny! You're much more lighter."

"Your just that crazy to think that I am skinny. It is the newest fashion!"

He was still holding me up and then tapped his foot. He zipped us along his passage way and then he set me down on a hill. It overlooked a beautiful Irish land, it was so old and mossy. It felt like home to me, even more so to my tree. I could even feel the old magic, seeping into my skin.

"What is this place?" I asked questionably

"Well, this is the Warren. This is where I live."

I turned and looked at Aster with a smile on my face. "What? Already taking me to your house?"

"Yeah, I was hoping that if you saw it then you would decide that you would live with me." Muttered Aster, but he was forgetting that I also had exceptional hearing.

"Well, tell you the truth, it feels like I have been living here my whole life, and that my tree was just a simple shelter that I was living it in until just now."

"Really? I knew it!" I could practically hear his smile.

"What?"

"Well, there are several tribes of Pooka. Each has their own home. One is in the jungle, one is in at the North pole, and one is under the sea. And I have no idea where they are located. It is a sacred place that only a pooka of that tribe could find them."

"So the fact that I feel comfortable here is because I am in your tribe?"

"Yes," Came a relieved sigh from behind me and he gave me the big tour of the Warren. The WHOLE warren. And I meant it. Even the weird parts like the Plants that gave the intercut designs. (I found this part only by accident when Aster 'accidently* feel over into a bush of them.) He took me to places that I didn't even know and ones that I knew I had to go to when he was gone. (Ahem, *chocolate river* Ahem) He showed me the flowers that made the eggs, and after a weird little talk with the eggs, they converged onto me. I was playing dog-pile with a bunch of little eggs that found it fun to be on top of me.

Then once Aster had shooed all of the little rascals off, we had fun just trying to outrun the other. It was breathless and exhilarating. Then a _thumpthumpthump_ Aster had finally caught up with me. He tackled me and then we laughed, then we gazed into our eyes.

Then Aster took a deep breath and then said," Lola, you are driving me crazy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whenever you are not here, I think of you constantly. I sometime dream of you. I think I love you."

I stared into his worried green eyes and smiled," Same here. I think I love you." All thoughts about Aster hating me were banished into nothing. I loved Aster, at least I hoped I did.

"Then marry me."

Then we kissed, a full beautiful gentle kiss. One that would last in my memories forever.

**A/N **

**I hate myself. It is really CHEESY! I am soo sorry and the fact that I typed it up within 30 minutes didn't help. Again I typed this up again for THE SAME FRIEND who is driving me up the wall. Not in the bad way, but in the awesome way. **

**I say to my friend that she is the reason for this chapter because she is alway brightening my attitude of writing. I let one of my other read the VERY FIRST SENTENCE then she started LAUGHING her head off. I am very touchy about books and so the fact that I even wrote it because of her**

**PRAISE MADDIE! SHE IS AN AWESOME FRIEND!**

**I still have writers block, but can't figure out if I want a really cheesy ending, or a 'titanic' ending. Well, my original idea was to have them be like 'oh, you are a pooka, well that is nice to know...' but it turned into a ROMANCE! I absolutly hate writing Romances, but now... ALL OF MY BOOKS ARE TURNING INTO ROMANCES! GAH! *shakes head at the world.***

**Bad news. I cant update for a little while cuz' one of my books that I wrote for my English class is calling my name for an editing, and I have a sneaking feeling that I am going to have to write a lot more to make it sensible to read. **

**I am horrible and now you have to wait until I get my book off my back. I am super sorry about what just happened! **

**-IAB**


	11. Chapter 11

"Then marry me."

Then we kiss, a full beautiful kiss. One that would last in my memories forever.

Be broke away and My eyes met Asters and I started to tear up,"Aster," I paused trying to think of something to say but the only thing that came out was,"Aster." My voice sounded the long 400 years of isolation and Aster hugged me close.

"Shh, It's alright sheila, I will always be here for you. Even if you hate me. I will always love you."

I looked into his bright green eyes and found the truth. He loved me, gosh, he loved me! I felt so happy, I started bawling. It wasn't tears of unhappiness, it was tears of happiness. I loved Aster and when I felt I was going to lose him, I felt so alone again.

"I-I understand." Said Aster and he started to move away.

"Y-yes!" I blurted out.

"What?"

"Yes, Aster. I will marry you!" I cried and I hugged him. I loved him so much I couldn't place it in any words.

We both hugged each other Aster drying my tears and I even saw the happiness that glowed in Asters green eyes.

"I wonder how we are going to tell the others." I said, once my tears had stopped.

"That's what I was thinking."

"How do spirits get married?" I wondered how this going to work out.

"Ta be truthful, I want ta know that myself." Aster said looking up at the blue sky.

I paused to think and looked at Aster,"Cupid?"

"No."

Wow he shot that down as fast as it came up.

"She is the spirit of love..."

"Yea, and she is also friends wit' the troublemakers."

"Then its done. Well go see Cupid!" I smiled and bounced up from the grassy field.

"What does part of No do you not understand?"

"It was those troublemakers who got us together in the first place." I smiled at Aster with my toothy grin. He grumbled a bit then finally nodded his head.

"Ok, well I don't know where she lives."

"Only North knows where she lives."

"Ok, lets go to Norths place."

"Us? Together?"

"Dude, we are getting married! We have to go together." My arms lifted in the air and I twirled around in the circle.

"Fine, once I've finished working."

I looked at him with an incredulous face. He sighed and mumbled,"Fine well go now."

We took the tunnels and this time I raced along with Aster all the while we were laughing. We hopped out of the ground and into the room that held the globe.

Aster took off walking in the huge building and I followed him, he had opened a door and ice smashed against it.

"Hov many times have I told you to knock?" North boomed then he noticed that it was Aster and me. "Oh,bunny. It is you. Vhat do you need?"

"We need the address for Cupid." Aster grumbled and I smiled.

"Vhatever do you need that for?" North was confused.

"I need to talk to her about girl stuff." I interjected and Norths confused expression cleared up.

"Oh, she resides at the top of the Indies Mountains."

"Thanks, you will hear from us soon." I said and took Aster away from North, who was going to give a whole lecture about knocking before opening doors.

I teleported us to a village near the bottom of the mountain and smiled ironically at Aster. Then we raced up the huge mountain.

It was relatively easy to find Cupids house, and I knocked on it, hoping that she was here or awake. She opened the door and squealed when she saw me.

"Lola! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well we came here to get some advice." I gestured to Aster and we were ushered into the small pink hovel.

"What brings you to my humble home?"

We paused and looked at each other before Aster spoke,"Were gettin' married."

Cupid was silent for a few seconds and she screamed in pure happiness. "OMGNESS YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!?" She looked so happy.

"Yes, and we would like to know how we, as spirits, can get married."

"Thats easy! Just say the oaths in Norths ancient book for marriage and thats it! But you are so getting a proper wedding!" She started on asking us random questions about what we wanted and was talking to her little babies that were writing this down. They looked like her but miniaturized and they all were flying around like madmen.

"Cupid, you have to realize that we haven't told anyone besides you." I said and that instantly calmed her down.

"Oh, but we have to fix that!"

"No, really you don'-"

"YES I DO!" Cupid turned a bit weird and continued with the preparations.

Aster and I just sat back as the little girl was giving out all these orders and such.

"Hey Aster. Do you just wanna go."

"I was wondering when you were going to ask." He smiled and we ran away, Cupid didn't even notice our departure.

We had finally gotten back to the Warren and we were both really tired from all the running and stuff that we did.

"I will just sleep on the couch." I said and flopped on the compy object. Aster didn't even through a fit like I thought he would have. He was so tired that once he hit the pillow he was asleep.

"Goodnight Aster. See you tomorrow." I mumbled.

I heard him say,"Goodnight love."

We both fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to a bang. I jumped out of the couch where I was snoozing on and didn't recognize where I was until another bang made me jump. I remembered that I was in the Warren. Aster wasn't still in bed so he must have gotten up already. I pulled on my cloak and tried to locate where the sound was coming from. I heard voices and I followed them into the kitchen where I saw North and Aster talking about something.

North saw me first and bellowed,"Oh, Lola! Its is so nice to see you!" He gave me a squishy hug and let me go.

"It is nice to see you too North. Why are you here?"

"Vell, it has something to do with this." North pulled out a notecard and on it said was Getting Married on the front. It showed us in a picture and a date and a time.

"Cupid."

"Yes, Cupid."

"Don't tell me that everybody else has one of these." I moaned, sure I didn't know how to tell everybody that we were getting married, but seriously?

A cold breeze flew into the room and Jack came in. He held up a matching card that was in Norths hands and grinned. "I knew you two would get together soon."

"Looks like it sheila." Said Aster and patted my back.

"Shoot me." I groaned.

All the boys laughed and I joined in a few seconds later. Oh, I was so going to go kill Cupid.

* * *

**A/N I hate myself for even writing this chapter, its super CHEESEY! Please dont kill me because I may have ruined it! Yes, the friend is now STALKING me. She says she will stop after I finished the book, so I am hurriying. I have other books that other Hetalia fans want and They are also driving me up the wall. My friend also has a book that is coming out and is also having my OC, Lola in it. I am really happy that she likes it and all but it is also kinda creepy... But I still love her because she is my awesome writing buddy.**

**I still have that book to edit and it is taking forever! I am banging my head against the wall and it is starting to get a little bloody. I am sorry for the wait and I am also sorry but the wait is also going to get a little longer. Thanks for reading and Reviewing!**

**Oh, If you are a hetalia fan, read my other books~~ Also I am sorry for the short chapter...**

**-IAB**


End file.
